


Letters I Wrote in your Absence

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Naruto wrote Sasuke letters, Sasuke doesnt know what hes doing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: The first thing Sasuke notices when he steps into his old family house is the pile of letters that’s sitting by the front door.The pile sits at about knee height and consists of envelopes of all colors, shapes and sizes, but they’re all addressed to the same person, Sasuke Uchiha.Sasuke picks one at random, a yellow envelope with his name and address scrawled across it in black ink.





	Letters I Wrote in your Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, so I just wrote this for the sake of it and figured I might as well post it. Hopefully, someone will like it as much as I did. :)

The first thing Sasuke notices when he steps into his old family house is the pile of letters that’s sitting by the front door. 

The pile sits at about knee height and consists of envelopes of all colors, shapes and sizes, but they’re all addressed to the same person, Sasuke Uchiha. 

Sasuke picks one at random, a yellow envelope with his name and address scrawled across it in black ink. 

 

He opens it carefully and unfolds the paper within. 

 

_ April 6th 995 _

 

_ Sasuke! You aren’t going to believe this! Me and Jiraiya stopped in this village in the land of the mist and there’s this giant waterfall at the back of the village! It’s so amazing!  _

_ It’s just like the one where we fought last… when you come back we’ve gotta go see it together.  _

_ It’s so loud you can’t even hear your own voice!  _

_ I know. I tried screaming.  _

 

_ Anyways. Jiraiya says we’re going to the land of tea next!  _

_ See you, Naruto.  _

 

Sasuke stared down at the date. It was seven months after their fight at the valley of the end. 

Sasuke glanced over at the rest of the letters before grabbing another and tearing it open. 

 

Sasuke continues reading them until the suns gone down and he can no longer use the natural light to see anymore, so he grabs a candle and continues. 

 

Near the bottom of the stack, Sasuke picks up an old white envelope, a thick one that’s crumpled and the ink has faded to an ugly brown color. 

He tears this one open carefully and is surprised to find that there’s more than one sheet of paper in it. 

 

He carefully unfolds the papers and his breath catches when he sees the date. 

 

_ November 14th 994 _

 

_ I woke up in the hospital a few hours ago and they told me you didn’t make it back…. I’m sorry Sasuke, I failed you. I promised to bring you back and I couldn’t.  _

_ I thought Sakura-chan would be mad at me but she wasn’t. She was more sad than anything I think.  _

 

_ Choji and Neji are still in critical condition and we aren’t sure when or if they’ll pull out. I think they will. They’ve always been strong like that.  _

 

_ Why’d you have to leave?! What was so important that you’d abandon your friends for?!? _

_ I know you said we weren’t friends… but… I just miss you so much it hurts you know? Pathetic I know. _

 

_ Jiraiya came by. He called me a fool for still wanting to bring you back so I told him that I’d just be the biggest fool there is. He says he wants to train me, properly this time.  _

_ I hope I can get strong enough to knock some sense into that big head of yours!  _

 

_ I honestly don't know why I’m writing this… maybe it’s just because it makes me feel better?  _

_ Maybe I’ll mail it to your house so you can read it when you come back.  _

_ You’d better come back… I didn’t get to tell you I love you yet.  _

_ I hope you're staying out of trouble.  _

_ —Naruto.  _

 

As Sasuke reads he feels a lump form in his throat and by the end of it his heart is beating out of his chest as his head plays those ten words over and over on. Loop.  _ I didn’t get to tell you I love you yet. I didn’t get to tell you I love you yet. I didn’t get to tell you  _ **_I love you_ ** _ yet.  _

 

Sasuke’s out the door before he even realizes it, feet carrying him as fast as possible to Naruto’s apartment. 

He’s banging on the door within minutes and his heart really does feel like it’s gonna come out of his chest at any moment. 

 

The door opens and Sasuke’s suddenly rendered speechless, frozen in awe of the man in front of him. 

 

“Sasuke? What’re you doing here?” Naruto askes, blue eyes wide with concern as he cocks his head to the side. 

Sasuke can’t answer, his words won’t work right anymore, so he just settles on surging forward and crashing his lips against Naruto’s. 

 

The kiss is like everything Sasuke had ever imagined and when they pull away, Naruto is grinning so wide it must hurt. 

 

“I love you too” Naruto responds and suddenly he’s pulling Sasuke forward into his apartment and shutting the door behind him. 

 


End file.
